Obsesión
by CugemiEiri
Summary: Harry está obsesionado con alguien… ¿cumplirá todos sus deseos esta noche? DH dejen reviews! OneShot


Obsesión

Resumen: Harry está obsesionado con alguien… ¿cumplirá todos sus deseos esta noche? D/H dejen reviews! One-Shot

Parejas: Draco/Harry

Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen (ustedes ya saben a quien le pertenecen ¬¬), pero la idea si es mía.

Advertencia: esta historia tiene contenido homosexual y si no te gusta este tipo de historias…. ¿entonces que estás haciendo aquí?

Bueno…estoy bastante emocionada porque esta es mi primera historia que pongo en esta página asi que espero que les guste y espero ansiosamente todos los review que quieran (entre ellos tomates, mesas, maldiciones, etc.)

Y ahora

A leer!

·†·†·†·†·†·†·†·†·†·†·†·†·†·†·†·†·†·†·†·†

Obsesión…

"Pensamiento reiterativo que acosa a la conciencia, causando angustia. O idea, deseo o preocupación que alguien no puede quitarse de la cabeza."

Y eso es lo que precisamente me pasa.

Estoy obsesionado contigo, realmente no me acuerdo cuando fue, ni como sucedió, pero REALMENTE tengo una obsesión que ni los mejores médicos podrían sacar… ni siquiera un _obliviate_ me la haría olvidar tan fácilmente.

Tengo la ligera sospecha de que todo comenzó en aquel día de fiesta a finales de sexto curso.

Oh si… de seguro no me viste en ningún lado, más no creo que siquiera me hayas buscado, porque al fin y al cabo, somos enemigos y sería bastante sospechoso que lo hicieras.

Recuerdo perfectamente como si fuera ayer que tú estabas vestido totalmente de negro, con aquello pantalones negros ceñidos a tus muslos provocadores, tu camisa holgada afuera de los primeros, tus mangas arremangadas mostrando tus bellos brazos sin marcas que te pudieran mostrar como una posible amenaza para la humanidad, tus ojos grises con una ligera muestra de felicidad que le das siempre a tus amigos, tus cabellos como plata revueltos sin aquella gomina que ocupas siempre por ordenes de tu padre, tu piel blanca sin llegar a ser pálida, suave, tersa, como la seda… dios mío! Si hasta se me hace agua la boca de solo recordarlo!.

Ese día estuve todo el rato persiguiéndote por todos lados, en el baño, en los sillones, cuando bailabas sensualmente con aquella estúpida amiga tuya llamada Pansy, te reías de todo y yo, por muy sorprendente que parezca, me sentía feliz si tu lo eras.

Finalmente me quedé detrás de un pilar muy cerca de ti, no me notabas, puesto que la oscuridad era demasiada y las pequeñas luces no ayudaban para nada y esa vez estabas muy borracho…de seguro eran las 1:30 de la madrugada. ¿Lo recuerdas?... no, claro que no, como ya lo dije…estabas muy borracho.

Noté como un chico se te acercó por detrás, abrazándote con fuerza y te vi con no sin ciertos celos que tu se lo devolvías como si nada…

Creo que en ese momento mis puños se pusieron blancos y mis ojos se estrecharon quedando como 2 líneas verdes llenos de odio y celos invocados hacia ese estúpido que osaba tocarte frente mis ojos.

Dios!... creí que iba a vomitar allí mismo…

Te vi bailar con él completamente apretados, moviendo tus caderas al vaivén que él te mantenía preso.

Lo miraste con tus ojos dilatados por un placer que de seguro si estuvieras en tus 5 sentidos no le habrías hecho ver. Sin embargo lo hiciste, y el te correspondió de la misma manera, estrechándote aún mas, tocando toda tu extensión que tenías por espalda, metiendo mano por debajo de tu camisa.

Y finalmente, el te besó.

Y tú se lo respondiste inconscientemente, abrazándolo por la nuca, impidiendo que se alejase de ti.

Mis ojos estaban abiertos de par en par por lo contemplado. Mi boca estaba abierta a más no poder y me olvidé del un detalle tal crucial, el cual era que estabas borracho y sin tus 5 sentidos despiertos.

Sin embargo, eso, lo dejé pasar, olvidándomelo por completo….

Rayos! Describir la mar de sentimientos que cruzaron por mis ojos en ese momento sería imposible aún ahora… pero el único que alcancé a percibir totalmente fue la venganza.

La dulce y lujuriosa venganza.

Y con la venganza vigente en mi cabeza, me alejé de ti, fraguando un plan que en algún futuro cercano serviría.

Y me juré solemnemente que serías mío… algún día… a como de lugar.

Y veo que para mi satisfacción, ese día ya ha llegado.

¿Y como lo sé?

Simple…

Porque estás atado con cadenas en una habitación que encontré en el mapa del merodeador.

Totalmente a mi merced.

Veo como tus lágrimas afloran silenciosas por tus ojos y sé que no me vas a dar la satisfacción de oír tu llanto…

Mas eso no me interesa… lo que menos quiero es hacerte llorar… no por ahora…

Estoy sentado sobre tus caderas, exactamente sobre tu sexo, que tal parece despierta poco a poco de un sueño, irguiéndose poco a poco orgulloso, mas tu tratas con todas tus fuerzas de bajarla y te sientes mal, humillado mejor dicho por que tu cuerpo no te responde como quisieras.

Mi sonrisa se ensancha aún mas… permitiendo que mi lengua viaje por mi labio inferior con sensualidad… tu me ves asustado… con los ojos de un chico inocente…

Conozco esa treta tuya… no hay caso de que desista en lo que hago… y parece que tu te das cuentas porque frunces el ceño pensando lo mas rápido que puedes…

.- no te esfuerces-.

Te digo en un susurro ronco… tu me miras con tus ojos plagados de odio y amenazas… ladeo mi sonrisa tal como lo haces tú… esto te deja medio descolocado y ladeo aún más mi sonrisa… rayos… ¿cómo es que no te duele hacerlo todo el rato?...

.- no saldrás de aquí a menos que yo quiera.-

Mueves tus manos desesperado, como si eso te ayudase a salir libre de mis garras y me permito reír con ganas, acariciando tus mejillas y tus labios en el recorrido… dios! Eres mucho más suave de lo que creí.

Me alejo poco a poco de ti en busca de mi varita, la cual está regada en algún lugar de la habitación…

La encuentro cerca de mi túnica y me devuelvo hacia ti, sentándome una vez más en tus caderas.

Digo algunas palabras mágicas y una venda negra aparece en mis manos… me acerco a tu cara y te tapo los ojos rozando en aquel acto nuestros labios, sacando lentamente mi lengua para así poder dibujar tus labios delgados y rojos.

Tu suavidad me enloquece.

Tu sabor me hace irreconocible para mi mismo.

"Rayos! Tendré un orgasmo en la nada" pensé excitado.

Siento que abres tus labios sedosos dejando salir tu dulce lengua gatuna… cierro mis ojos complacido… dejando que nuestras salivas se junten… abro los ojos con la misma rapidez con que los cerré muy adolorido y enojado conmigo mismo.

No contaba con que pudieras morderme como la serpiente que eres, haciendo que mi lengua se desangre, sintiendo por todas partes de mi cavidad bucal el sabor metálico de la sangre.

Sonríes gustoso por lo que has hecho, saboreando tus labios en signo de gloria… mas yo vuelvo a sonreír y se que tu lo notas al instante… ¿acaso estaremos conectados?

Acerco mis labios a tu oreja, jugando con tu lóbulo en el acto y noto que miles de descargas se pasean por tu cuerpo, haciéndote gemir bajito.

Bajo un poco más hacia tu cuello y te noto tenso… ¿Por qué estás así?... ¿acaso no dejas a tus amantes probar la dulzura de tu piel? … ¿porqué no a mi?

.- relájate Draco-. Te digo sonriente. Tú gruñes enfadado, desviando tu cara hacia otro lado sin darte cuenta de que me has dado mas espacio para jugar con tu oreja.

Tomo nuevamente tu lóbulo por otros segundos más hasta cansarme de tus débiles gemidos (que más parecían suspiros que gemidos en si) y bajo lentamente hasta posicionarme de tu cuello, tomando con dulzura tu piel entre mis labios, succionando lentamente hasta dejarte una zona morada, con tal de que tardara días en irse.

Lamo tu piel con sensualidad, recorriendo todo tu cuello y tu inconscientemente te dejas llevar… y se que te recriminas por ello…

Lentamente te saco la camisa.

Botón por botón.

Lamiendo tu pecho, dejándote un camino de saliva que disfrutas poco a poco…

.- no temas-. Te digo mientras juego con tu ombligo, dejando que mis dedos recorran tu piel erizando tus vellos incoloros...

Levanto ligeramente la cabeza y de seguro jadeé muy fuerte.

Y es que como no lo iba a hacer si te estás mostrando frente a mi como a un ángel sumiso.

Tus cabellos empapados por el sudor, pegándose en tu frente.

Tus ojos cerrados con fuerza

Tu sonrojo que te hacía ver tan infantil y a la vez tan deseable.

Tu boca abierta, dejando salir jadeos involuntarios.

Un verdadero ángel sumiso a los mandatos de su amo.

No aguanté mas la lejanía entre nosotros y te besé con lujuria… y tanta fue mi sorpresa al verte corresponder que sonreí nuevamente… no, nunca me cansaré de sonreírte si es que lo preguntas… y ahondé un poco mas tu dulce cavidad.

Nuestro beso duró mucho, no podría decir cuanto, pero aquellos minutos fueron los mejores en toda mi vida… y los repetiría una y otra vez si tuviera una pequeña oportunidad.

Me separé de ti para respirar unos segundos, en los cuales aproveché de quitarme toda la ropa con un pase de varita… porque para eso tenía mi varita cerca ¿no, y sólo porque quería verte completamente en tu esplendor, te desnudé con mis manos.

Te bajé lentamente los pantalones junto con tus bóxers, tan lentamente que pensé que nunca acabaría. Te saqué los zapatos, los calcetines… todo…

Con mis dedos acaricié lentamente tus piernas, subiendo poco a poco volviéndote loco. Pasé cerca de tu sexo, que contra tus mandatos silenciosos, se alzaba esperando que alguien lo ayudase en su locura, mas no le hice caso y seguí mi recorrido, pasando muy cerca… demasiado cerca…

Movías tu cara, tratando inútilmente de verme por algún orificio y al no poder ver absolutamente nada mas que una gran oscuridad, hiciste un puchero muy pequeño, demasiado infantil como para un chico de 17 años…

No quería hacerte sufrir asi que decidí sacarte la venda, pero antes claro, de cumplir un pequeño deseo que me tenía calentado los sesos desde sexto… a decir verdad… la idea me lo dio mi amigo pelirrojo una vez cuando los pillé en la sala de los menesteres con una chica rubia de hufflepuff…lo de las cadenas también… pero sigamos con lo nuestro.

Te erizaste completamente cuando sentiste un cubito de hielo bajar por tu pecho… seguramente fue un "shock" para tu sistema sobrecalentado…

Me encanta… lo haré nuevamente algún día de estos

Acerqué el cubito a tus labios, delineándolos perezosamente, luego este bajó por tu garganta, por tus pectorales mas o menos marcados y no pude resistirme a las ganas de saber que se sentiría si…

Gemiste fuertemente cuando el hielo fue a parar sobre tu sexo… tu espalda se arqueó deliciosamente y seguí con la tortura hasta que el hielo y tu erección acababan…

Desaparecí el cubo de hielo y me situé entre tus piernas abiertas friccionando mi masculinidad con la tuya… de mis labios salió un jadeo que se juntó con el tuyo cuando agarré tus caderas aumentando el vaivén constante…

Tu aliento tocaba mis labios y quise ver tus ojos, asi que quité mis manos de tu cadera y te saqué la venda…

Describir la forma en como me miraste hubiera sido tan fantasioso, que de seguro nadie lo creería… pero fue cierto y me sentí dichoso y orgulloso de ser por una vez el receptor…

Tus ojos estaban llenos de placer… tus pupilas dilatadas lo decían todo junto con los movimientos ambiciosos de tus labios, que me incitaban a besarte…

No lo hice rápidamente, esperé unos momentos, torturándote y torturándome a mi mismo llevándote cerca del límite…

.- ¿quieres que te bese?- te pregunté con voz ronca… y aunque a decir verdad te hubiese besado igual si no me hubieras dado permiso.

Tu me miraste por unos instantes para asentirme luego, sintiéndote humillado…

De seguro estarás pensando en que este "encuentro" lo haré público diciéndole a todo el mundo lo sumiso y humillado en que estabas…

No… estás muy equivocado, porque este será nuestro secreto… no le diré a nadie sobre esto y solamente lo tendremos tu y yo en nuestras mentes…

Y sin esperar más tiempo, te besé con dulzura… permitiéndome disfrutar del momento…

Nuestras salivas se juntaron una vez mas… mis manos te acariciaron la espalda hasta llegar a tus glúteos, levantándotelos… preparándote inconscientemente a lo que iba a ocurrir pronto…

.- por favor.- susurraste roncamente, como si no hubieras ocupado la voz en años… te entendí al instante, mas dudé de hacerlo… porque claro ¿Quién me iba a asegurar de que no te ibas a escapar?-por favor- volviste a clamar sumiso…

Se que después me odiaría hasta mas no poder, pero te desaté… no era un mal nacido, solo quiero que estés cómodo, aunque eso me haga patearme o golpearme en la pared hasta perder la conciencia… dios! Estar con Dobby me ha hecho mucho daño en el cerebro.

Te acariciaste las muñecas lentamente y yo no supe que hacer… solo debo aceptar lo que hagas…

Para mi sorpresa no me alejas como yo lo esperaba, solo acercas indeciso tus brazos abrazándome por el cuello lentamente, recargando tu cabeza en mi hombro…

Te acosté lentamente y nuevamente me situé entre tus piernas, te miré a los ojos y te pedí permiso para besarte… es irónico que después de tantos besos no concedidos esté ahora pidiéndotelos, pero era necesario para mi estabilidad mental… además como ya dije antes…solo quiero tu comodidad…

No dijiste nada…solo te limitaste a acercar tus labios y darme un beso tierno, casi inocente… obligándome a posar todo mi peso sobre tu cuerpo…

Y volviste a gemir cuando retomé el vaivén olvidado… tu aliento nuevamente pegándome en la cara, tus caderas contra las mías, tu sexo contra el mío…

No pude aguantar mas…eras mío…o eras mío

Separé un poco mas tus piernas y sabiendo la clase de dolor que sentirías por no prepararte, te hice lamer mis dedos como si fueran un dulce…

Adentré solamente uno y arqueaste tu espalda por el dolor…me preocupé de veras… realmente no era como uno se imaginaba, pero seguí adelante, dilatando poco a poco tu entrada…

De ese solitario dedo siguieron dos mas hasta que te sentí ligeramente preparado para recibirme…mas no sabía como adentrarme a ti… era bastante primerizo sobre estos temas aunque haya leído sobre el tema…y sabía que tu también…no por nada supe que valorabas tu virginidad como lo mas sagrado que tenías…

Y nuevamente me sentí culpable de robártela… no debía… se supone que deberías entregarla a la persona que amases y…

¡Maldita Consciencia que llega lo más inoportuna!

Sacudiendo mi cabeza, vuelvo al presente y acerco un cojín, poniéndolo por debajo de tus glúteos… tu abres mas las piernas jadeando un poco mas fuerte…y allí me di cuenta de que me dabas permiso…

Entré en ti rápidamente y muy tarde me di cuenta de mi error…

Un grito salió de tus labios… un grito angustioso de dolor… como si todo tu ser se quebrara por dentro…

No sabía que hacer… me preocupé mucho… y aunque mi vista se hubiera nublado por el placer prodigado por la estrecha entrada… quise salirme de ti… me entró el pánico…

Más cuando iba a salir de ti, tus piernas se posicionaron de mi cadera, pidiéndome silenciosamente que empezase el vaivén… no importándole el dolor…

No me pude negar… salí de ti por completo y volví a arremeter con rapidez… otro grito de dolor por tu parte…

.- dios!- jadeé sobre tus labios…- eres demasiado estrecho…

Los embates siguieron lentamente, hasta que toqué algo dentro tuyo, que esta vez si te hizo gritar y arquear la espalda… mas no sabía si era por placer o por dolor

Ahora si me entró el pánico… pensé que te había roto algo… y me desasí en disculpas que fueron calladas por tu beso desesperado.

.- por favor… de nuevo.- susurraste hurgándome a volver a hacerlo.

Di un nuevo embate dubitativo y esta vez, jadeaste con mas fuerza enterrando sus uñas en mi espalda… ahí recién me di cuenta de que lo había hecho bien.

Comencé otra vez con la locura carnal… dios! Eso debería estar prohibido… "tanta pasión va a volverme loco!"

Claramente yo era el dominante, pero mi ángel sumiso me decía a base de sus gemidos, como debía satisfacerlo… y yo acataba sus mandatos…

No lo hice rápido o bestial… llevado por la lujuria y el placer del momento…

No…

Lo hice lento… tranquilamente… ¿para que me iba a apurar?... quiero disfrutar el momento… no apurar el final.

†·†·†·†·†·†·†·†·†·†·

Debe de haber pasado varios minutos desde que comencé con las arremetidas a tu carne… todavía aguantábamos lo inaguantable… mi sexo está acalambrado… no puede con tanto placer y el tuyo tampoco… pero lo ignoramos y seguimos adelante…

Tus gemidos masculinos no hacen mas que animar mi clímax… y se que el tuyo también… no por nada estás como estás… jadeante y deseoso de acabar y a la vez deseando que no termine nunca

No gritas mi nombre… ni tampoco mi apellido…pero quiero escucharlo… deseo saber como me sentiría escuchar de tus labios mi nombre o apellido… sentir tu locura…

Y para que eso se haga realidad te penetro profundamente… mas de cómo ya lo he hecho…

Pero no haces mi sueño realidad…

Esto ya se ha convertido en una pelea entre orgullos…

Me apoyo en mis codos para verte mejor… tus ojos están entrecerrados… tus labios están muy rojos, mojados e hinchados y buscan aire que por las narices no alcanza a llegar…

Tiras la cabeza para atrás tirando mis mechones de la nuca… llevando mi frente a tu barbilla abriendo los ojos y gritando con fuerza… eso estuvo cerca…

Duele un poco… y siento entre mis muslos algo pegajoso… podría ser sudor como también podría ser sangre… no me gusta pensar en eso ahora… mis ojos están vidriosos… no aguanto mucho mas… duele…irrita…

Y se que tampoco te está yendo mucho mejor… siento que lágrimas afloran de tus ojos y mojan mi frente… y talvez creo que te duele mucho mas a ti que a mi…

.- ¿te…duele?.- alcanzo a susurrar… el clímax ya cerca

Siento tu asentimiento rápido, mientras me agarras como a tu salvavidas… clavando tus uñas en mi espalda una vez mas… sollozas mas fuerte…

.- me… irrita…mucho…duele.- alcanzas a decir entre tus sollozos y jadeos…

.- lo siento.- me disculpo y no se porque…tu me sonríes como lo sabes hacer y nos fundimos en un beso largo…

En ese momento el clímax eligió por liberarse…

Mi mente se nubla y siento remolinos aglomerarse en mi erección haciéndome gritar de placer, mientras escondo mi cabeza en tu cuello, mordiendo tu blanca piel como acto reflejo.

Y lo escucho…

Escucho mi nombre… no mi apellido salir de tus labios con fuerza… sintiéndote temblar por tu fuerte culminación…

Nuestros corazones laten desbocados al mismo compás… no hay mas que silencio llenándonos por completo luego de haber terminado…

Me duele todo… y se que mañana voy a estar peor… es como si hubiese corrido una maratón de mil kilómetros en 5 segundos.

Te siento temblar…no se si de frío o de algo más… pero no importa… acerco las sábanas con un poco de dificultad a nuestros cuerpos sudorosos puesto que no quiero alejarme de ti y te abrazo con fuerza…no queriendo que te vayas… que hagas realidad lo que mi corazón calladamente teme.

Me abrazas de vuelta y apoyas tu cabeza en mi hombro cansado por lo sucedido.

La habitación apestaba a sexo, eso es seguro y nadie puede decir que no… y también apestaba del peor sentimiento humano…

El miedo…

Yo tengo miedo y lo reconozco… miedo de que te vayas… que mañana esto no te importe… o que no lo quieras recordar puesto que soy yo quien fue el que te hizo "ver las estrellas" primero… una verdadera humillación para tu casa y para tu ego… principalmente para tu ego.

Finalmente me separo de ti lentamente, tu te acomodas hasta quedar recargado en mi pecho… estoy cansado… mis ojos no pueden mas… quiero dormir…

.- te amo.-

Dos simples palabras cruzaron el aire hasta llegar a mis oídos… mi corazón latió agitado… tu lo sentiste y recién allí comprendí tu miedo…

Tenías miedo al rechazo…

Miedo de que esto fuera solo pasajero… de una sola noche

Miedo a que te humillase quebrando tu corazón y tú alma en fragmentos muy pequeños.

Temblaste mucho mas al no escuchar nada… te sentí alejarte, levantarte de nuestra cama… si, nuestra cama… buscando algún pedazo de ropa que pueda ser reutilizable por lo menos para el camino… te vi cojear, seguro sentías dolor… pero nunca pedirías ayuda… luego de quedar como un idiota frente al que creías tu peor enemigo nunca lo harías… primero muerto…

Me levanté de un salto de la cama y sentí dolor en mis partes, mas eso no me interesaba si te veía tan lejos de mi… completamente desdichado…

Te abracé por detrás con fuerza… impidiéndote tu inminente fuga… temblaste nuevamente… me resultó gracioso… parecías gelatina al sol…

Te di vuelta todavía riéndome entre dientes… pero paré por respeto cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron…

No pude…

No pude abrir la boca y decir lo que mi corazón tanto anhelaba… dios!... porque seré tan cobarde…

.-Yo… yo- empecé dubitativo… me miraste inexpresivo, esperando impaciente que es lo que te iba a decir, con una ligera esperanza albergada en tu corazón…-. Yo… yo…

Agachaste la cabeza entristecido… dando un paso hacia atrás

Quise patear mi cabeza y a mi espíritu cobarde… ¿porqué no lo podía decir?... ¿porqué?

Tal vez fue verte tan cerca de la puerta lo que me hizo reaccionar… verte a 5 pasos de mí… a 1 solo paso de la puerta… no lo aguanté…

Me acerqué nuevamente a ti y me posesioné de tus labios hinchados besándote desesperado…

.- yo también te amo mi dragón.-

Al fin dije las palabras que tanto apuraron a mi corazón… sentí como expulsabas un suspiro de alivio y te vi contento… con ligeras lágrimas de emoción en nuestros ojos enamorados…

Te arrastré a la cama… muda testigo de mi arrebato de amor… y te apreté contra mi con fuerza… tal como lo hiciste tu conmigo… y nos dormimos contentos… esperando un nuevo día…

††††††††

El despertar en un nuevo amanecer junto con "mi dolor de cabeza personal" fue tan grato como cuando volé por primera vez… incluso aún mejor me atrevería a decir…

Me removí en la cama buscando tu calor para abrazarte como un oso de peluche y besarte con cariño…

Abro los ojos cuando no veo a nadie cerca mío.

¿Acaso me dijiste una mentira?... ¿una burda falacia para dejarme desprotegido?... ¿dónde estás Dragón?

Me senté en la cama… tapándome solo las partes privadas…

Puse mis manos en mi frente sin saber que hacer… me desesperé por completo maquinando algo para usar a mi favor… "dios! Todo esto me pasa por confiarme mucho" pensé apretando mis ojos, no permitiendo que gotas de sal saliesen de ellos.

Una puerta… la del baño exactamente… se abrió lentamente dejando pasar a un joven de rubios cabellos y con una sonrisa… no dulce… pero bastante orgullosa y soñadora…

Lo miré sin podérmelo creer…

¡no se había ido!

No me hice esperar y lo abracé con fuerza sacándole todo el aire que tenía en sus pulmones…

.- para Harry- susurró el pobre chico sonriendo.- ni que me hubiera desaparecido por años.-

.- para mi fueron milenio mi querido Dragón.- le respondí besándolo con fuerza y metiéndolo al baño, cerrando la puerta con un pie.

Tal parece que se va a bañar nuevamente…

Pero no importa…

Prefiero pasar horas y horas en un baño arrugándome la piel junto con él que solo y enfrentando la posible ira de uno o mas Slytherin…

Justo como lo que va a suceder hoy día cuando no nos vean por ninguna parte…

Dios! Parece que vamos a tener que desaparecer por días… aunque…no es una mala idea…

FIN

* * *

Hola!

Soy Cugemi (y Yumeko al dejar reviews) y este es mi primer fanfic en la página… (cugemi se limpia las lágrimas)

Ojalá lo hayan disfrutado y lo hayan entendido porque honestamente no se seguir mis ideas… lo que empiezo a escribir termina muy diferente de lo pensando y …¬¬ detesto eso..

Bueno no los molesto mas y les pido que manden sus review diciéndome lo apestoso, asqueroso, inentendible, maravilloso, bueno, etc. Que es esta "cosa".

Arigatô y nos vemos pronto!


End file.
